17/81
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 81-وَقُلْ جَاء الْحَقُّ وَزَهَقَ الْبَاطِلُ إِنَّ الْبَاطِلَ كَانَ زَهُوقًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 81-Ve kul câel hakku ve zehekal bâtıl(bâtılu), innel bâtıle kâne zehûkâ(zehûkan). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kul : ve de, söyle * 2. câe : geldi * 3. el hakku : hak * 4. ve zeheka : ve yok oldu, zail oldu, ortadan kalktı * 5. el bâtılu : bâtıl, boş olan, yanlış olan * 6. inne : muhakkak * 7. el bâtıle : bâtıl * 8. kâne : oldu * 9. zehûkan : yok olan, ortadan kalkan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 81-Ve de ki: Gerçek geldi, bâtıl yok olup gitti, şüphe yok ki bâtıl, zâten yok olur gider. Ali Bulaç Meali * 81-De ki: "Hak geldi, batıl yok oldu. Hiç şüphesiz batıl yok olucudur." Ahmet Varol Meali * 81-De ki: "Hak geldi batıl yok oldu. Şüphesiz batıl yok olucudur." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 81-De ki: 'Hak geldi, batıl ortadan kalkmaya mahkumdur.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 81-De ki: “Hak geldi, batıl yok oldu. Şüphesiz batıl, yok olmaya mahkûmdur.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 81-Yine de ki: Hak geldi; bâtıl yıkılıp gitti. Zaten bâtıl yıkılmaya mahkumdur. Edip Yüksel Meali * 81-Ve şunu bildir ki: 'Gerçek gelmiş, yanlış ise ortadan kalkmıştır. Zaten yanlış, yok olmağa mahkumdur.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 81-Ve de ki: «Hak geldi, batıl yok oldu; gerçekten batıl pek zavallıdır!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 81-Ve de ki: hak geldi bâtıl zevale erdi hakıkaten bâtıl pek zavallıdır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 81-Ve de ki: «Hak geldi ve bâtıl müzmahil oldu. Şüphe yok ki, bâtıl muzmahil olmuştur.» Muhammed Esed * 81-Ve yine de ki: "Değişmeyen gerçek geldi, sahte ve tutarsız olan yıkılıp gitti; zaten sahte ve tutarsız olan er geç yıkılıp gitmek zorundadır!" Suat Yıldırım * 81-De ki: "Hak geldi, batıl yıkılıp gitti. Çünkü batıl, yok olmaya mahkûmdur." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 81-De ki: "Hak geldi, bâtıl gitti; zaten bâtıl yok olmağa mahkûmdur." Şaban Piriş Meali * 81-Deki, “Hak geldi, batıl yıkıldı. Zaten batıl yıkılmaya mahkumdur.” Ümit Şimşek Meali * 81-Yine de ki: Hak geldi, bâtıl yok oldu. Şüphesiz ki bâtıl yok olmaya mahkûmdur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 81-Ve de ki: "Hak geldi bâtıl yıkılıp gitti. Bâtıl, yok olmaya zaten mahkûmdu." Yusuf Ali (English) * 81- And say: "Truth has (now) arrived, and Falsehood perished: for Falsehood is (by its nature) bound to perish."(2281) M. Pickthall (English) * 81- And say: Truth hath come and falsehood hath vanished away. Lo! falsehood is ever bound to vanish. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 81- (Ey Muhammed!) De ki: "Hak geldi, batıl yok oldu. Elbette batıl yok olmaya mahkumdur." 81- Dikkat etmeye değerdir ki, bu duanın kabul edildiğini müjdeleme tarzında da şöyle buyurulmuştur: Yine de ki: Hak geldi batıl yok oldu Gerçekten batıl, daima yok olmuştur. Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliği ile hak dinin gelmesi anından itibaren gerçekten kâfirlik ve Allah'a ortak koşmanın yok oluşu başlamış, daha sonra Mekke fethedildiği zaman Ka'be'den putları atarken Hz. Peygamber bu âyeti okuyarak önce verilen bu haberin doğruluğunu ilan etmişti. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *81- De ki: "Hak geldi, batıl yok oldu; hiç şüphesiz batıl yok olucudur."(101) 82- Kur'an'dan mü'minler için şifa ve rahmet olan şeyleri indirmekteyiz. Oysa o, zalimlere kayıplardan başkasını arttırmaz.(102) 83- İnsana bir nimet verdiğimizde sırt çevirir ve yan çizer; ona bir şer dokunduğu zaman da umutsuzluğa kapılır. 84- De ki: "Herkes kendi yaratılışına (fıtrat tarzına) göre davranır. Şu halde kimin daha doğru yolda olduğunu Rabbin daha iyi bilir." 85- Sana ruh'tan sorarlar;(103) de ki: "Ruh, Rabbimin emrindedir, size ilimden yalnızca az bir şey verilmiştir." 86- Andolsun, eğer dilersek, sana vahyettiklerimizi gerçekten gideriveririz, sonra bunun için bize karşı bir vekil bulamazsın. 87- (Vahyi sende bırakan) Rabbin rahmetinden başka(sı değildir) . Şüphesiz O'nun lütfu senin üzerinde çok büyüktür.(104) AÇIKLAMA 101. Bu ilânın yapıldığı sırada müminler çektikleri işkencenin en doruk noktasında idiler. Müminlerin büyük bir kısmı Habeşistan'a hicret etmişti, geride kalanlar ise Mekke'de ve çevre bölgelerde söylenemiyecek işkence ve zorluklar çekiyorlardı. O denli ki, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) hayatı bile her an tehlike içindeydi. Bu nedenle zahirdeki alâmetler bâtılın yayıldığını gösteriyorsa da ve hakkın bâtıla üstün geldiğini gösteren hiç bir delil yoktu. İşte bu yüzden bu ayet nazil olduğunda kafirler bununla alay ettiler. Fakat bu zafer müjdesi, bir dokuz yıl sonra, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak girdiğinde ve Kabe'ye girip üçyüz altmış putu kırarak aynı ilânı yaptığında gerçekleşti. Hz. Abdullah İbn Mesud'dan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre: "Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'nin fetih gününde putları kırarken şöyle diyordu: Hak geldi bâtıl gitti, zaten bâtıl yok olmaya mahkumdur. Hak geldi ve bâtıl hiçbir zaman gelmeyecek, ortaya çıkmayacak." (Buhari) 102. Yani, "Kur'an'ı rehber edinen ve hüküm kitabı olarak kabul eden kimseler Allah'ın rahmetine mazhar olurlar ve her tür zihnî, psikolojik, ahlâkî ve kültürel hastalıklardan şifa bulurlar. Diğer taraftan Kur'an'ı reddeden ve onun hidayetine sırtını dönen günahkâr kimseler, gerçekte, kendilerine adaletsizce davranmaktadırlar. Bu nedenle Kur'an, onların kendisinin indirilmesinden veya bilgisinin onlara ulaşmasından önceki kötü durumda kalmalarına izin vermez, onları öncekinden daha büyük bir kayba sokar. Çünkü Kur'an indirilmeden veya onlara ulaşmadan önce onlar sadece cehaletten çekiyorlardı. Fakat Kur'an onlara gelip Hakla bâtılı birbirinden ayırdıktan sonra artık onların önceki cehalet konumlarında kalmalarını gerektiren hiçbir özürleri kalmamıştır. Bundan sonra eğer onlar Kur'an'ın hidayetini inkar eder ve sapıklıkta ısrar ederlerse, bu onların cahil değil, Hakkın zıddı olan zulmün uygulaycıları ve bâtılın kulları olduklarını gösterir. Çünkü o zaman onların durumu, önüne zehir ve iksir konulan, fakat zehiri seçen kimsenin durumu gibidir. Bu nedenle, bu durumda sapıklıklarından dolayı sadece kendileri sorumludurlar ve işledikleri tüm günahların cezasını çekeceklerdir. Tabii ki isyanın kaybı sonuç bakımından cehaletin kaybından daha büyük olacaktır. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) bunu şu kısa ve anlamlı cümlede ifade etmiştir: "Kur'an ya sizin aleyhinize ya da lehinize bir delildir." 103. Genellikle Arapça "ruh" kelimesinin "can", "insan ruhu" anlamında kullanıldığı yargısı vardır. Buna göre Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) insan ruhunun tabiatı sorulmuş, buna cevap olarak da onun Allah'ın emrinde olduğu söylenmiştir. Fakat biz bu anlamı kabul etmekte tereddüt ediyoruz; çünkü bu, ancak ayeti içinde yer aldığı bölümden yani siyak ve sibaktan çıkardığımızda mümkün olur. Aksi takdirde bu sözler çok anlamsız olur. Çünkü buraya kadar olan ayetlerde, bundan sonra gelen ve Kur'an'ın anafikriyle ilgili olan ayetlerin arasına insan ruhu ile ilgili bir sorunun sokulması çok anlamsızdır. Eğer ayeti yer aldığı bölüm içinde okursak, burada "ruh" kelimesinin vahyi getiren melek olduğunu anlarız. Bu, müşriklerin şu sorusuna verilen bir cevaptı: "Kur'an'ı nereden alıyorsun?" cevapta sanki şöyle denilmek isteniyordu: "Ey Muhammed, bu insanlar sana 'Ruh'tan yani Kur'an'ın kaynağından veya onu elde ettiğin araçtan soruyorlar. De ki: Bu "Ruh" bana Rabbimin emri ile gelir. Fakat sizin bildiğiniz o kadar azdır ki, insan sözleriyle Allah'tan vahyolunan sözleri birbirinden ayırdedemezsiniz. Kur'an'ın başka biri tarafından uydurulduğunu sanmanızın nedeni işte budur." Yukarıdaki yorum tercih edilmelidir, çünkü önceki ve sonraki ayetlerle mükemmel bir uyum içindedir. Bu görüş Kur'an tarafından da desteklenmektedir: ".... Allah mahşer günü ile uyarıp korkutmak için, kendi emrinden olan "Ruh"u kullarından dilediğine indirir." (Mü'min: 15) "Böylece sana da biz kendi emrimizden bir Ruh vahyettik. Sen kitap nedir, iman nedir bilmiyordun...." (Şura: 52) Bunun yanısıra İbn Abbas, Katade ve Hasan Basri'de (Allah hepsine rahmet etsin) aynı tefsiri benimsemişlerdir. İbn Cerir aynı görüşü Katade'den rivayetle İbn Abbas'a isnat eder, fakat çok gariptir ki, İbn Abbas'ın bunu sadece gizli olarak söylediğini belirtir. Ruhu'l-Meani yazarı da, Hasan Basri ve Katade'nin şu sözlerini nakleder: "Ruh ile Cebrail kastedilmiştir: soru onun inişi ve vahyin Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) kalbine ilka edilişi ile ilgiliydi." 104. Gerçi bu sözler görünürde Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyorsa da, asıl hitap Kur'an'ı Hz. Peygamber'in kendisinin uydurduğuna veya başka bir adamın ona gizlice Kur'an'ı öğrettiğine inanan kafirleredir. Onlara bunun Allah kelamı olduğu söylenmektedir: "Bizim elçimiz Kur'an'ı uydurmadı, bilakis biz onu ona ihsan ettik. Eğer biz Kur'an'ı ondan geri almak istesek, ne Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir şey uydurmaya, ne de başka bir şey veya kimsenin Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle mükemmel bir kitap sunmasına yardım etmeye gücü vardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *81. Ve yine de ki: "Değişmeyen gerçek geldi, sahte ve tutarsız olan yıkılıp gitti; zaten sahte ve tutarsız olan er geç yıkılıp gitmek zorundadır!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *81. Ve de ki: Hak geldi ve bâtıl yıkılıp gitti. Şüphe yok ki, bâtıl yıkılmaya mahkumdur. 81. (Ve) Ey Yüce Peygamber!. Dostlarına, düşmanlarına (de ki:) Onlara hitâbederek ihtar eyle ki: (hak geldi) ilâhî vahy tecelli etti, İslâm dininin hükümleri bildirildi (ve bâtıl yıkılıp gitti) küfr ve şirk gibi, şeytanî vesveseler gibi hakka aykırı olan şeylerin mahiyetleri belirlenerek hepsi de çıkıp gitti, hiç birinin hakikat ve İslâmın nuru karşısında kabule lâyık bir mahiyeti kalmadı, hepsinin de batıl olduğu gözler önüne serildi. (Şüphe yok ki, bâtıl) bir şey geçici olarak ne kadar yükselse de, parlasa da haddizatında, mahiyeti itibriyle, İslâm dininin yüceliği karşısında (yıkılıp gitmiştir) o devam edemiyecektir. Nihayet mahvolup gidecektir, Allah'ın takdiri bu şekilde tecelli edecektir, Nitekim Resûl-i Ekrem de Mekke-i Mükerreme'yi fethetmiş, oradaki küfr ve şirke nihayet vermiş, Kabe'de bulunan üçyüz altmış putu kırıp atmış, "Hak geldi, bâtıl gitti" diye buyurmuştur, İşte her bâtıl, gayrı meşru şeyin akibeti boy ir bir yok olup gitmekten başka birşey değildir. İşte mucize Kur'an'ı, bu hakikatları bize haber veriyor, bizim maddî ve manevî hayatımızı, selâmet ve saadetimizi temin edecek hükümleri bizlere tebliğ buyurmuş oluyor.